Second Chances
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: After a painful encounter in High School, Tai and Izzy meet as adults, and some wounds might heal, and some other things might develop as they end up working close together in a job. Yaoi. Taishiro. Will probably be other couples involved but haven't decided who yet. M to be safe, will be no lemon (at least not on this site)
1. Chapter 1: The Painful Past (Izzy's POV)

Well, its been a long time since I've posted something new here. I've been writing commissions and art trades on other sites. At the moment though, I'm between chapters on the commissions, and between art trades, and I've been wanting to write SOMETHING! Anything!

I've had this idea for a long time. Many years. I hope it comes out as good as I hope.

Chapter 1: The Painful Past (Izzy's POV)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walk into the cafeteria hesitantly and peak my head around the corner. No sign of Tai. I sigh in relief. He must be out with his teammates practicing, or coming up with new ways to torture me. 'Just 3 more months', I tell myself. 'Then I will be out of this hole, off to one of the hardest to get into colleges in the world, on a scholarship. No more Tai, no more Soccer team making my life hell.'

I proceed to get my food, and I spot my best friend, well my only friend, Joe.

I sit down at the table. This day is actually going pretty well. I haven't seen Taichi yet, and the food today actually looks good for once.

I smile at my friend. "Hey Joe, how is your day going?"

Joe looks at me like the world is going to end.

"I have had the worst day, I cannot believe it! I am in so much trouble!" Usually Joe is a bit over-dramatic, but right now he seems pretty upset, I could be wrong.

"First the neighborhood cat came up behind me at the bus stop and clawed at me, so my allergies were messed up all morning. Then... I got a results from that big test I told you about and..."

Joe lowers his voice and leans in close. He couldn't have failed it, he's too smart for that!

"I got an... A-."

I stare at him blankly for a few seconds before busting up laughing.

"Hey come on this is serious! The med school scholarship people are looking at my grades, this is devastating!"

It's true that having good grades is important for med school, but...

"I think you are overreacting just a tad. I don't think you need to worry about one test. I mean, it's still an A! I think you will be fine. Sorry about the cat though."

Joe sighed. "Felix is a good cat, it's not his fault. But it really did mess up my day."

I raised an eye brow. "Are you blaming your grade on a cat?"

"Well because of the allergies I think my eyes were a tad fuzzy, and I couldn't see them clearly!"

I laugh again. This is really nice, I don't think I remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much at school.

"Hey nerd!"

Spoke too soon. Damn it Tai. Just two words and my mood is shot. I have been trying to think of clever things to say, but today, I choose to just ignore him and keep my energy on Joe, and I try and continue the conversation. But before we get far, Tai...

"Well I guess the nerd didn't want to respond to that, maybe he will respond to what he really is, a faggot!"

My eyes go wide. He has to just be saying hurtful things right? Only Joe knows I'm gay, and we've only talked about it at each others house, he couldn't know I was.

"Did I strike a nerve queer? I was just saying shit, but the way you reacted... you really are a cocksucker aren't you?"

I am getting angry. These are much worse than his usual comments. Usually its just 'nerd' and 'loser' but this is just beyond mean. ...Okay, it might be true, but he is just being mean, he can't know!

"The only one who will be your friend is another loser. Bet he only talks to you because you suck his dick too!"

Okay, It's one thing to talk about me, but I am protective of my friends. Er, friend. I don't even know what I am doing, but I jump up out of my seat and turn around.

"Don't you talk about Joe like that!"

Tai smirks. "You sure are protective of your boyfriend. Is that the way it works? You protect him or the blowjobs stop?"

Seriously, where is a teacher when you need one?

I'm not even thinking clearly. I'm very intelligent, but this was not a smart moment. I open my mouth, and out flies: "No you have me confused with you. You give blowjobs to your coach or being captain stops."

Before anything could be processed, I'm flying. I have been punched. I land up against the wall. My mouth is bleeding, and I'm lucky if I haven't broken anything.

I don't know where this is coming from, but I jump up and lunge at him with my fist in the air. However, Joe grabs me and holds me back.

"He's not worth it!" Joe says.

Just then a teacher runs in. Great. NOW a teacher comes.

"TAI. IZZY. OFFICE. NOW." Well that's one victory at least. Mr. Fujiyama has always favored Tai. I'm lucky that I'm not the only one being sent for 'egging Tai on' or something.

We get into the principal's office, and sit down. We both tell our own versions of what happened. The principal looks upset by what took place.

"It's obvious that Tai started this." He says, much to both our surprise. "However, I'm going to have to suspend you both for three days for fighting."

"WHAT!?" We both say at once.

Tai leaps up. "But if you do that, they will take away my Soccer scholarship!"

FUCK. I didn't even think about that. I'm sure they will take away mine too. I bury my face in my hands. Damnit.

"My hands are tied. You guys made your bed. Tai, you will probably be out of Soccer too."

Next thing I knew, Tai, I'm sure having nothing to lose at this point, stands up and...

"This is all your fault faggot!" And his fist is just about to connect with my face and...

BUZZZZZZZZZZ!

I wake with a start. I almost laugh at the memory, something I never thought I would do.

"I wonder what made me dream of that? So random."

It had been twenty years since that day. I did lose my scholarship, but everything worked out for the best. I didn't get to go to my fancy college, but a different tech school. I went in for Digital Media and Web Design, got A's easily, and now I am a partner of an advertising firm. Life is good.

Joe Is a doctor now, we are still great friends.

Tai... I shrug. Who cares where that loser is.

With one more yawn, I then get up for the day, to get ready for work.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview (Tai's POV)

Chapter 2: The Interview (Tai's Point Of View)

I am so not going to get this job. No. I can't think like that. I've got to think positive. I need to have a job. This is the first place that's called me in months and... it's so embarrassing living with your sister and her boyfriend. I mean, you think that someone living with their parents is bad! This is worse. She's been living with this guy, Takuya, and they seem to be getting along. But... I can hear them...! And it's so embarrassing! And I can't say anything, what would you say? And I couldn't have anyone over... not that I could anyway...

But I've got to go in here and do my best. I know nothing about computers, but surely there's SOMETHING I can do. Receptionist? Janitor? They may both be embarrassing but hey, I'll do anything at this point.

I need my own place. Maybe then I can think about-

"Mr. Kamiya? Mr. Wong will see you now."

Okay Tai, this is it. You can do this. Have courage.

I walk into the office and see a man, not much older than me, with blue hair, green eyes, and an orange suit. Odd choice colored suit for a business, but hey, maybe that means its more relaxed here.

"How are you today Mr. Kamiya?" Mr. Wong asks, shaking my hand.

"Oh, very good." I say with a smile. "How about you?"

"Great, thank you. I see you don't know a whole lot about computers. What do you know?"

I know how to clear the history on my sisters computer, but I probably shouldn't mention that.

"Well I use them for basic stuff, email, a little surfing, and online shopping, but I don't do much more than that."

"I see." Mr. wrong says making a note. "But you would be willing to learn right?"

"Yes!" I say excitedly. Then I realize I might have came off to strong and sit back in my chair.

"Relax." Mr wrong says. "Our company is in an interesting place right now. We need to hire people, but we can't really afford to hire the people that have the qualifications, so we are trying something new. We want to hire people who know nothing about computers and try and teach them. Then we can get the work done cheap."

Thanks. I think.

He continues. "We are not proud of this, and we hope our financial situation will get better soon, and we aren't in dire straights or anything. We just want to see if this works. The ones who teach others are great at it too."

"Sounds good." I say. Yeah right. I'm sure they will fire me in a week. Tai! Don't be like that! You NEED this job!

"The rest of your references seem good, it seems like you have tried your hardest wherever you went, even if it didn't work out."

I nod. No one wants to work at fast food. But I stuck it out with a job there for 8 years until they closed a year ago. I will work hard no matter what.

"Well then, I think you will be a good fit here. Welcome aboard!" He says as he offers his hand.

I take his hand with a smile. "Thank you so much! I really needed this!"

He is smiling too. "If you follow me, I'll show you who you will be working with starting tomorrow."

I nod, and follow him out of the room to a bunch of cubicles. There are a lot of people working, but I see several empty ones too. I hope one of them ends up being mine.

As we reach the office, Mr. Wong turns to me. "Wait out here for a second." He says before going inside. The desk is around the corner so I can't see the person.

"Our first hire is here. Would you like to meet him and get acquainted with your new trainee?"

"Yes. I just have one little thing to finish here, and he can come in."

That voice. It sounds familiar vaguely. Maybe someone from High School? Hm. Oh, In soccer, there was a freshmen when I was a senior, Ken I think it was. Maybe it's him?

Mr. Wong leans his head out of the door, and then motions for me to come in.

I walk in the room, and my heart stops. I think Mr. Wong is introducing me, but I don't hear it. Izzy Izumi. Why him? I am so fired/not getting the job. Not after what I did to him.

I manage to look at Izzy's face and he is shocked, just as shocked as I am. But once that shock wears off, I see anger.

Suddenly I'm pulled back to reality. I can hear again. Mr. Wong is noticing the tension that can be cut with a knife.

"Do you two know each other...?" He asks hesitantly.

"It's HIM." Izzy says coldly. "He's the one that made me loose my scholarship."

"Hey, I lost mine too!" …Well that's not going to help. It's not what I wanted to say either, but that's what came out.

Mr. Wong turned to Izzy. "I'm taking it you don't want to train him? Not that I blame you."

"Nope. Have someone else do it. He's not worth my time. He wouldn't get it anyway, since it's not about soccer."

"Well," Mr. Wong said looking at me, with an awkward look. He looks like he wants to yell at me, but wants to stay professional. "There's no one else available right now."

What? Didn't he just say that he had several people lined up? But I guess I can't be too surprised...

"I guess we can't hire you after all." He says.

I can't. I can't go back home without a job. I can't stay in Kari's spare bedroom hearing her and her boyfriend go at it, and me not being able to explore what I've been... I just can't.

I look at Mr. Wong, and then back at Izzy. There's no way either one of them will let me work here. But I just... I have to try. I only have one option. I have wanted to apologize anyway...

I drop to my knees. I put my palms on the ground. I fight back legitimate tears. I never thought my life would come to this. Begging for a job from someone I once made fun of. Yes I wanted to apologize anyway but still. It just shows how low I am in life, to swallow my pride that much. The Tai he knew in high school would have never done that.

"Izzy..." I say, still trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you in high school. That was so uncalled for. I know I have no right ask this of you but... could you please give me another chance? My life is not great at the moment and... if I don't get this job, I don't know what I will do!"

I stay looking at the ground, I don't dare look up, waiting for Izzy's response, which I'm sure will be 'get the hell out.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chance (Izzy's POV)

Sorry about the long time between updates and the length of this chapter. I've had all this done except the last sentence for almost a week, but I didn't want it to be too short, or switch POV's in the middle of the chapter (I'm sure I will at some point, but I want to avoid it if I can) But I couldn't think of anything else to happen with Izzy this chapter.

I really need to go back to planning out things. I don't have things planned out that much and already, I had an idea this chap and it would have already been conflicting with something I already established so... .

anyway, I hope you like this chap!

Chapter 3: Second Chance (Izzy's POV)

Well this is something I'd never see. The guy who made high school hell for me, on his hands and knees, begging me to show him mercy. I feel kind of numb at the moment. Part of me wants to tell him he made his bed, and part of me feels a little bad for him. How bad must his life be that it has come to this for him? I remember hearing from Joe when he was in the required computer class with him, and he failed miserably saying that he had no idea what he was doing, and he never wanted to go near a computer again. Things must be really bad for him.

I think about what I should do. It's true, I would get a certain satisfaction from making him crawl out of here... but... it's me. I don't know that I could sleep tonight if I did that. I sigh.

"Tai," I say, sternly. "I will train you. But if I hear one comment I don't like..."

I am interrupted by another thing I never thought I would see. Tai has jumped up, ran over to me and... hugged me!

I am numb. Is he really doing that?

While I'm trying to think of a reaction, he jumps back, and has a look on his face like he is stunned that he did it.

"I-I'm sorry." He says, trying to sound professional. "I don't know what came over me."

I clear my throat and straighten my Tie. "It's okay. See you 8 AM tomorrow?"

Tai nods, shakes Henry's hand, and runs out the door.

Henry looks at me with concern. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, if someone who bullied me or Takato came here looking for a job I'd..."

"I had the same reaction." I say. "But, I can't help but feel a little bad for him, and if he treats me bad in any way, he will be fired."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Tai Kamiya?! You gave a job to Tai Kamiya!?" Thanks for the support Joe.

I texted Joe that I needed to talk and invited him to dinner, and invited my best friend at work, TK to come with us.

"I just can't believe you would do that after what he did to you!"

"Yeah." TK adds. "I wasn't there, but it sounds like he really screwed up your life. You should be happy his is just as screwed up now!"

I shake my head. "I just am not like that. I saw the pain in his eyes. He was really desperate. I... wanted to help him."

Joe sighs. "You are just too nice. You really are. You should have made him at least tell him you would think about it! That would have made him sweat."

"Maybe if at the end of sweating you told him off!" TK added.

I look down at my drink. I wasn't much of a drinker, but today's encounter... I needed a small one at least.

"I just wanted to hope that maybe there was some good in him. Maybe life has changed him."

"Well," Joe adds, "I hope that is the case and this isn't some kind of sick game."

"If it is he will be out on his ass in no time." I say.

"And have to answer to me!" TK adds.

I see Joe take another sip of his drink, then he looks at me with a small grin on his lips.

"So..." Joe says. "Is Tai still hot?"

I almost fall over. "Are you serious?!"

"Oh come on." Joe says, with his grin still in play. "He was an ass but... the three of us had Gym together. I caught you staring at him several times while we were changing."

I feel my cheeks go red. "Y-You must have been seeing things."

"Nope. I know what I saw. So is he still hot?"

"I wasn't paying attention! I was too busy being upset he was there!"

"Actually..." TK says, hesitantly. "I was paying attention. I saw him when he was coming in. Before I knew he was an asshole, I couldn't help but think about that very thing. He IS hot. I wish I could find someone just like him."

"Except not an ass?" I say, raising my eye brow.

"Of course not! He would have to be a good person. That's why I said LIKE him, NOT him!"

I sigh. I guess... he was kind of cute begging on the floor like that. I can't think like that though. Hot or not, he's an asshole.

"Are you going to be okay?" Joe asks concerned.

"Yeah." I say, not really sure that I will be, but If things don't work out, I can always fire him.

TBC


End file.
